The present invention relates to electronic converter circuits which are used to sense indicator signals generated by a towing vehicle and in response drive the lighting circuits of a towed trailer.
Devices for the interface of trailer lights to a towing vehicle are well known. Since towing vehicles started separating the turn signal lamps from the brake signal function a need has existed to perform a logical conversion to interface the combined brake/turn signals commonly used on trailers to such towing vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,860, 5,241,241, and 3,849,644 illustrate lighting converter circuits suitable for switching the appropriate signal circuit to the trailer lamps.
Similarly, converters with buffering have been produced before as well; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,116, 6,232,722, and 5,030,938 illustrate techniques by which the interface function might be accomplished without drawing the trailer light power from the towing vehicle lighting circuits.